Canção de Ninar
by Tanko
Summary: Cuidar das tarefas domésticas, das obrigações sagradas e de um bebê não está sendo fácil para Mu. Seria justo querer dividir a responsabilidade com quem se ama? yaoi: Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal. _

**Canção de ninar**

_Baby sneezes _

_Mummy pleases _

_Daddy breezes in _

_So good on paper _

_So romantic _

_But so bewildering _

_I know nothing stays the same _

_But if you're willing to play the game _

_It's coming around again _

_So don't mind if I fall apart _

_there's more room in a broken heart _

_You pay the grocer _

_Fix the toasted _

_Kiss the host Good-bye _

_Then you break a window _

_burn the Soufflé _

_Scream the__ lullaby _

_And I believe in love _

_But what else can I do _

_I'm so in love with you _

_I know nothing stays the same _

_But if you're willing to play the game _

_It's coming around again _

O bebê espirra

A mamãe agrada

O papai chega de surpresa

Tão bom na teoria

Tão romântico

Mas tão atordoante

Eu sei que nada vai ser como antes

Mas se você está disposto a entrar no jogo

Podemos começar de novo

E não se importe se eu me despedaçar

Tem mais espaço num coração partido

Você paga as compras

Conserta a torradeira

Dá um beijo de despedida no anfitrião

Então você quebra uma janela

Queima o suflê

Berra a canção de ninar

E eu acredito no amor

Mas o que eu posso fazer?

Estou tão apaixonado por você

Eu sei que nada vai ser como antes

Mas se você está disposto a entrar no jogo

Podemos começar de novo

Carly Simon, _Coming Around Again_

Tradução freestyle by Tanko

O que são duas semanas? Nem um mês inteiro. Tempo de, no muito, curar um queijo de iaque, maturar grãos de cevada. Tempo de nada acontecer. Com ou sem obrigações, uma quinzena é coisa pouca. Dias iguais também passam depressa quando sobrepõem-se como areia fina de ampulheta.

Porém, havia a espera. E isso bastava. Horas viravam uma agonia espessa, pantanosa. Quinze dias além do combinado era tempo demais para um juramento. O companheiro não era homem de falsear. E, exatamente pela confiança que tinha nele, agora imaginava o pior.

Mu notou a colher pendente entre seus dedos lassos, sopa do jantar esfriando na terrina. O menino guinchou, nervoso, a boca aberta como um filhote de passarinho.

O menino. Era tudo diferente antes de Kiki, as preocupações eram outras, até a solidão não machucava tanto. Nunca pensaria que uma criança desse tanto trabalho, mesmo sendo ela uma lemurianazinha. Dispensava-lhe atenção quase integral, negligenciava parte dos serviços da casa. Perdeu as contas das vezes em que lidou com a forja em plena madrugada para não deixá-lo só durante a tarde. Mesmo assim, nada era o bastante. O garoto sempre dava um jeito de aprontar quando ele se distraía por uns minutinhos. Ralava os joelhos, batia com a cabeça, derrubava objetos das prateleiras. Isto quando não dava de se esconder ou se encarapitar em prateleiras. Sem falar nas estranhezas que vinham acontecendo naqueles tempos... nas quais ele evitava pensar.

Não deveria queixar-se. Kiki era uma bênção de Athena, o filho de sangue lemuriano que nunca teria. Mas era tão difícil! Nessas horas sentia ainda mais falta de Aldebaran. Ele sim tinha jeito com criança, sabia brincar, ninar. Mas também tinha autoridade, era equilibrado. Seria um ótimo pai.

Mu serviu o caldo ao menino, divagando sobre o que poderia ter acontecido ao seu companheiro. Se estava bem, por que não enviou-lhe uma mensagem? O Santuário lhe comunicaria um acidente, falecimento? Talvez fosse o último a saber. Quase não tinha amigos com quem contar. Podia ser que Aioria se incomodasse em mandar um telegrama em caso de gravidade.

A colher bateu no fundo da terrina. Mu limpou a boca de Kiki, sob protestos. A birra logo terminou quando ele fez uma maçã aparecer entre os dedos. Sempre que via um pomo tão vermelho como aquele, lembrava-se de Nima, seus cabelos rubros, sua história trágica. A irmã lemuriana que sacrificou-se por seu filho. Não. A mãe que dispôs de sua vida com um sorriso nos lábios. Por ela e por seus ancestrais, ele não podia fraquejar.

Suspirou, partindo a fruta. Os olhos do menino brilharam. Estava forte, com as bochechas redondas e coradas. Vendo-o assim parecia tão inofensivo, estendendo as mãozinhas para sua sobremesa favorita.

-Dááá!

Mu partiu a fruta e deu um gomo a Kiki, que prontamente enfiou-o na boca, com dedos e tudo.

-Você gosta mesmo de maçã, não é? Se comer todas não vai sobrar para o Mu e o Aldebaran.

-Debaiannn? – O menino balbuciou, mostrando os dentinhos miúdos cheios de polpa de fruta.

-É, Aldebaran, já esqueceu dele? – Mu sentiu os olhos encherem de água. – Aquele moço que gosta tanto de você, que te fez tantos brinquedos quando esteve aqui.

O gomo escapuliu entre os dedinhos de Kiki, que fez cara de choro. Mu deu-lhe outro pedaço.

-Debaiaaan! – O menino disse apontando para a janela. –Debaian vem lá.

-Sim, você acertou! Aldebaran vem daquele lado mesmo. – O garotinho estava ficando esperto, mas o assunto começava a deprimi-lo, mesmo que não fosse propriamente uma conversa.

-De-baian! Debaiannn! – Kiki falou, sorrindo, como se tivesse descoberto algo novo e muito empolgante.

-Você gosta do Aldebaran, não gosta? Eu também gosto. A gente deve ser paciente. – Disse para o menino como se o consolasse, embora fosse ele o único que verdadeiramente precisava de consolo. – Se prometeu que vinha, então vem.

-Debaiaaaaannnn! – A criança repetiu, nervosa, espremendo o gomo na mãozinha. –Debaian vem!

-Eu sei, eu sei, agora come, vai. Eu tenho armaduras para consertar, desse jeito eu não dou conta! – Mu pediu, ainda mantendo voz serena. Estava perdendo a calma.

-DEEEBAAAAAIANNNN! – Kiki chiou, tentando fazer-se entender.

Antes que Mu pudesse repreendê-lo ou se irritar, sentiu um cosmo aproximando-se. Ele voltou-se para Kiki sem saber se ria ou chorava ou onde colocava as mãos. Estava atarantado, o coração saindo pela boca.

-Fica aqui quietinho, viu? O Mu já volta. Já volta! – Disse colocando a fruta ao alcance do garoto. –Come a maçãzinha, ó!

Sem mais rodeios, Mu escancarou a janela e debruçou-se ao parapeito. Os seus cabelos flutuaram no vento da noite sem lua. Não divisou ninguém vindo pela encosta. Estava escuro, mas a presença afável como brisa morna era inconfundível.

-Aldebaran...!!! – Olhando para baixo, Mu pode vislumbrar o rosto do amante, delineado pela luz pálida da cozinha. Parecia esperá-lo a tempos.

-Oh, falou! Fala de novo, anjo brilhante, porque és tão glorioso para esta noite, sobre a minha fronte...

Mu riu do galanteio, do qual só alguém como Aldebaran era capaz. Estava lá, de braços e sorriso abertos, convidativos. Quase como na cena do balcão. Entretanto, ao contrário de seus protagonistas originais, não havia impecílios para eles que não a distância. E, no momento, a distância resumia-se a dois andares insignificantes. Sem hesitação, o lemuriano trepou na janela, desceu o beiral. Equilibrou-se sobre telhas feito um gato, seguindo apenas os conselhos da emoção que o dominava, a urgência de estar junto ao outro.

Jogou-se os poucos metros que os separavam. Caiu no ar, vendo as estrelas borrarem, sendo amparado quase como se não tivesse peso. Aldebaran nem sequer vacilou, aninhando-o no peito musculoso.

Desataram a rir da traquinagem. Ele era tão feliz junto ao outro. Abraçou-o, beijou seu pescoço forte, aspirando o cheiro bom de seus cabelos. Por que ele não podia ficar assim, envolvido no aconchego do tórax do moreno... para sempre?

-Mu... – Aldebaran sussurrou ao seu ouvido. – Eu sei que estou em falta contigo... vai me perdoar?

O seu amor estava perto dele novamente. Não havia erros que ele precisasse redimir.

-Tenho tanto para te falar, eu...

-Debaiaaaan!

Na velocidade de um raio, Aldebaran pousou-o no chão. Mu apenas olhou, boquiaberto e em choque, quando as mãos grandes fecharam-se nos calcanhares do garoto, que precipitava-se em queda-livre. Kiki havia imitado o seu gesto, lançando-se do beiral. Sentiu um misto de alívio e terror ao vê-lo pendurado de cabeça para baixo. Mal podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido.

-Essa foi por pouco, hein? – O moreno brincou, sacudindo o garoto pelos pés. Para o seu total escândalo, ambos desataram a rir.

-Mas... mas... NÃO TEM A MENOR GRAÇA! - Mu exclamou, com tal firmeza que intimidou homem e criança.

Os dois calaram imediatamente. Aldebaran virou o menino, pondo-o seguro no colo.

-Não fique assim. – O brasileiro falou, buscando acalmá-lo. – Ele está bem. Foi só um susto.

-Eu tá bem. – Kiki balbuciou.

-Ele poderia ter morrido!!

-Não poderia. Nós estávamos aqui, os dois.

Ele engoliu em seco. Não teria se apercebido de Kiki, não fosse o outro pegá-lo no ar. Se algo de mal tivesse acontecido à criança, ele não voltaria a dormir em paz pelo resto de seus dias. Estaria arruinado como cavaleiro e como homem.

-Mesmo assim... mesmo assim... – Ele sentiu os olhos arderem, as lágrimas insistiam em querer brotar. – Esse menino é _minha _responsabilidade.

-Pare de se torturar.– O moreno disse, aproximando-se dele. Estendeu a mão livre para acariciar-lhe a face.– Eu sei que tem sido exaustivo. Mas eu estou aqui para te apoiar.

Mu olhou para o rosto do companheiro, gentil. O menino em seu colo, tão à vontade depois de quase ter lhe causado um ataque. Não entendeu os sentimentos que comprimiam-lhe o peito.

-Está certo. – Suspirou. – Eu devo estar exagerando. Me perdoe.

Era ele quem precisava do abrigo de braços fortes, ser embalado até dormir. Mas como ele podia querer exigir tal atenção naquelas circunstâncias? Não era suficiente que o outro tivesse feito aquela jornada, e que estivesse ali, amparando a criança? Seria muito egoísmo pedir mais de quem já fazia tanto.

-Não é nada... – Aldebaran afastou as madeixas em sua testa, delicadamente, beijando-a em seguida.

-Está com fome? Eu não sabia que você vinha, então não preparei nada especial. - Mu baixou o rosto, corando.

-Eu gosto de tudo o que você faz.

-Do jeito que eu cozinho mal, você deve gostar muito de mim.

-Ah, nisso você pode apostar! – Aldebaran gargalhou, deixando-o ligeiramente encabulado.

o0O0o

Mu ofereceu ao brasileiro a sopa de macarrão, acompanhada do indispensável chá. A culinária tibetana era simples, rústica, de subsistência. Aproveitava-se dos poucos recursos disponíveis. Não que o outro fosse dar importância para o pouco refinamento da comida. ele até mesmo gostava dos acepipes "exóticos" de sua terra. Entretanto, lamentava-se por não ter algo menos trivial. Um visitante deveria ser honrado com o melhor.

-Eu nem fiz iogurte... – Ele comentou, distraindo Kiki com bichinhos de madeira habilmente esculpidos por Aldebaran.

-Está ótimo para mim. Eu peguei gosto nessa carne de iaque. – O moreno sorriu, tomando o caldo com vontade.

–Não deu tempo. Quero dizer... o tempo passa diferente agora. Com o menino.

Mu silenciou, olhando para o chão.

-Eu não queria ter me atrasado. – Aldebaran estendeu a mão tocando os dedos pálidos que seguravam um brinquedo. – Aconteceram muitas coisas.

-Não precisa explicar. O importante é que você está aqui.

-Claro que precisa! Eu não avisei, deixei você esperando. Aqueles dias em que fiquei a mais...

-Não me diga que o detiveram!

-Não chegou a tanto. Na verdade me mandaram para liderar os homens em uma ação sem pé nem cabeça na base da África Central. Disseram que nada tinha a ver com minha ausência, mas estava lógico que _tinha_.

Não era comum que cavaleiros de ouro fossem castigados como reles soldados. No entanto o Patriarca tinha seus métodos para fazê-lo extra-oficialmente.

-Mas isso é absurdo! Alguém te denunciou.

-Não há dúvidas e eu até imagino quem possa ter sido. De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso. Eu fui para não ter que responder perguntas.

-Acho que abusamos demais da sorte.

-Ora, eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho daquele jeito – Aldebaran olhou para ele firmemente, segurando sua mão. - E depois, mesmo que tudo isso tenha sido inconveniente, não foi metade da dor-de-cabeça que ficar sob vigilância teria me causado.

O Cavaleiro de Touro tinha alguma liberdade por ocupar um posto tão alto na hierarquia do exército de Athena. Porém, atrelado ao Santuário, devia seguir suas regras, pagar por suas faltas. Caso alguma suspeita de traição recaísse sobre ele, as coisas ficariam difíceis para ambos.

-Não queria lhe causar problemas, juro. Perdoe o meu egoísmo. Eu nem sequer pensei que essa história iria tão longe.

-Que conversa é essa, Mu? Egoísmo? Quem quis ficar fui eu!

Alheio à conversa dos adultos, Kiki simulava o trote dos animais de madeira. O barulho sobre a mesa, galopante como o seu pulso. Mu estava arredio. Seria terrível se a pessoa que amava fosse prejudicada por seus caprichos.

-Mas eu fiquei calado. Deixei você ir se demorando... – Baixou o rosto novamente, sentindo face e ombros arderem de vergonha. Os dedos grandes enlaçaram os seus.

-É verdade. E eu adorei cada minuto.

-Ah... – Ele sentiu a respiração falhar. Perdeu-se no que intencionava dizer, sem coragem de olhá-lo diretamente.

-Mu! Mu!

-O que foi, Kiki?

-O cavalinho!

-Quer que eu faça cavalinho? Está bem... – Ele disse, sacudindo as pernas, na brincadeira que imitava a montaria.

-Nãoooo! – O menino protestou. – O outo!

-Outro? Que outro?

-Acho que é este aqui. – Aldebaran disse calmamente, soltando os dedos de Mu. Devolveu o brinquedo ao garoto. – Tome.

Kiki voltou a bater a réplica pela mesa. Mu ficou inexplicavelmente constrangido por sua demonstração de pouco entendimento das vontades infantis. Ele era um mau pai?

-Brinca, Debaian. – O garoto estendeu-lhe uma vaquinha de madeira.

-Eu já já vou brincar com você. Deixe só eu terminar a janta.

o0O0o

Mu cuidava da louça enquanto Aldebaran e Kiki brincavam na sala. Ele não usava mais as habilidades telecinéticas para o trabalho de casa, procurando evitar acidentes com o menino. Observou a necessidade desta precaução quando conformou-se de que não havia jeito de impedi-lo de mexer em absolutamente tudo.

As atividades domésticas tornaram-se lentas, a rotina massacrante. Um olho no fogão e outro no menino, sono leve de vigília, preocupação. E de que adiantava? Ele não conseguia impedir nada de acontecer sob seu nariz. Devia conformar-se com isso também.

A melodia na sala era vagamente familiar, algo de reconfortante. Talvez fosse a língua, ou o ronronar macio da voz do brasileiro cantarolando. Fechou os olhos, balançando-se no mesmo ritmo, querendo ser acalentado pelo som.

Por quanto tempo aquela felicidade duraria? Esta dúvida oprimia-lhe o coração, paradoxalmente ao enlevo dos sentimentos pelo moreno. Tinham quase a mesma idade, eram pouco mais que adolescentes, aquela não era uma brincadeira de casinha. Se ele o amava, era justo permitir que corresse riscos, que assumisse obrigações que não lhe diziam respeito?

O que Mu chamava de egoísmo falava alto, gritava. A vontade de tê-lo por perto, de apoiar-se nele, na sua gentileza, em sua razão serena que o impedia de enlouquecer. E havia mais individualista dos anseios: o desejo pelos prazeres do corpo. O egoísmo não poderia ficar acima do amor.

Continuou a lavar os pratos na tina, buscando desanuviar as idéias. O trabalho era o único refúgio para a solidão. A canção de ninar prosseguia, cada vez mais suave. O barulho da água revolvendo-se e o tilintar ocasional da louça encheram o recinto à medida que o outro som distanciava. Pareceram-lhe um lamento baixo no meio do silêncio noturno, eram como os acordes de sua rotina.

Entretanto, Aldebaran estava lá, dando vida ao ar da casa. Ele deveria estar contente por aquele momento efêmero.

-Pus Kiki para dormir. – O moreno disse, encostado no batente da porta, insinuação sutil na voz. –Agora podemos conversar.

-Sobre o que quer falar?

-Você não sabe? – Aldebaran aproximou-se. – Quero saber porque você está com esta cara desde aquela hora. Está aborrecido comigo.

-Eu não estou aborrecido. – Mu passou a mão úmida na testa. –Estou cansado, é só isso.

-Não já te disse que você não sabe esconder nada de mim?– Dizendo isso, pôs as mãos em seus ombros, apalpou os músculos retesados de suas costas.

Não tinha jeito. A verdade precisava ser dita ou apareceria em um momento inoportuno. Doía ter de fazer o que era preciso. Ele respirou fundo, abriu o coração.

-É que... eu não sei mais se você deve continuar vindo.

Ele mordeu os lábios. Era um sentimento terrível, mas antes sofrer agora do que ver o outro afastar-se aos poucos. Antes chorar agora do que no momento de sua desgraça completa. As mãos fortes pararam sobre seus trapézios.

-Você _não quer_ mais que eu venha? É isso o que está tentando me dizer?

-É-é isso. – Ele falou, sentindo um nó na garganta, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos, tentando por dureza nas palavras.- Não quero que se prejudique ainda mais por minha causa. As coisas são diferentes agora, eu tenho esse menino para criar. Eu sei que você me fez uma promessa, mas não tem que cumpri-la... o Kiki não tem nada a ver contigo, não é sua responsabilidade.

-Não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo! – O brasileiro disse, forçando Mu a encará-lo. -Eu tenho _tudo a ver_ com o Kiki. TUDO! Se ele é um filho para você, é para mim também.

-Mas, arriscar-se no Santuário estando lá dentro... é loucura, imprudência!

-Por que está querendo me proteger? Eu sou tão indigno de sua confiança assim? Pensei que ainda fosse o seu melhor amigo.

Ver o desapontamento do companheiro, os olhos rasos de lágrimas, era muito pior do que imaginava. Sua máscara caiu.

-Justamente por isso! O meu destino foi traçado antes mesmo de eu nascer, eu não posso fazer nada a respeito, não quero te arrastar pro mesmo fim.

-E é por isso que você vai criar mais impecílios para a sua felicidade? – Aldebaran deu um sorriso melancólico. – Mesmo que você não me leve, eu vou segui-lo!

Era impossível convencer ao outro quando ele mesmo degladiava-se entre a paixão e o bom senso. Teria sido tão mais fácil se Aldebaran não correspondesse aos seus sentimentos! Apenas um deles padeceria, dos males o menor.

-Não... você ainda pode ter outro tipo de vida, ter os seus próprios filhos, que sejam sangue do teu sangue. Eu não posso te dar isso, Kiki também não.

- Você se esquece que meu destino também está escrito? Mas ficar com você foi algo que _eu_ escolhi para a minha vida. – Dedos morenos acariciaram-lhe o rosto. - Não vou abrir mão da minha escolha... a não ser que você diga que não me quer.

-Querer não é a questão, e sim que perspectivas o nosso relacionamento pode te dar.

-Saber que vou acordar do teu lado amanhã é a perspectiva que me basta...

-E vai perder o sono amanhã pelo prazer de hoje? – Disse, já vacilante. Os argumentos acabavam no toque da pele do outro, na mão que afagavam-lhe a nuca.

-Vou. Sem o menor remorso. – Aldebaran inclinou-se, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. Seu coração disparou.–Eu senti _tanto_ a sua falta!

-E eu quase morri... – Ele respondeu, estremecendo. A boca do outro homem, tão próxima, evocando os desejos adormecidos por semanas.

-Mostra...

Impulsionado pelo tom excitado de desafio, Mu enlaçou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Pendurou-se, tomando-lhe a boca, cheio de fome. Sua lógica vencida pelo amor irrascível. Beijaram-se cegamente, agarrando-se um no outro feito náufragos. Mu explorou o corpo firme com as mãos, os volumes torneados das costas, as nádegas perfeitas.

-Eu acredito... – Aldebaran sussurrou entre os beijos afoitos, embolando-se com Mu, enquanto ele tirava o seu casaco. Sentiu-se encostar na borda da mesa, a visão obstruida na tarefa urgente de arrancar as roupas. -Quer ir para a cama?

-Quero você. – Mu arfou, descendo os lábios pelo colo moreno.

-Você é mesmo um diabinho...

o0O0o

-Acho que é melhor ver se o Kiki está dormindo bem.

-Acha que fizemos barulho demais? – Aldebaran perguntou, espreguiçando-se em uma cadeira.

-Não, é só por garantia. Ele dorme feito uma pedrinha. Por poucas horas, mas dorme.- Mu enrolou-se lentamente nas voltas da kasaya. – Depois vai procurar a minha cama.

Aldebaran deu uma gargalhada.

-Pela sua cara, este menino deve estar te enlouquecendo. Ele apronta muito?

-O tempo todo. Não reparou nas minhas olheiras, meu cabelo desgrenhado?

-Você é perfeito.

-Ora, conversa. Me sinto envelhecer um ano por dia.

-Se quiser eu te ajudo. Vou lhe dar um banho de esponja bem demorado. – Ele disse, trazendo-o para perto, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo. Alisou-lhe os cabelos enquanto sussurrava. –Depois eu vou te ungir inteiro com óleo de jasmim...

-Hmmm, tentador... -.Mu deixou a cabeça pender entre as mãos habilidosas que massageavam-lhe, levando-se pela fantasia.- Eu bem que gostaria, mas você sabe, o menino...

-Um dia nós vamos poder fazer todas essas coisas. Acredite. É só o Kiki ficar maiorzinho, mais independente.

-Espero que esse dia chegue logo. Não contente por me monopolizar, ele ainda toma você de mim.

-Ora, Mu, não diga que você está com ciúmes de um neném? - Aldebaran perguntou, desfazendo os nós das madeixas que cascateavam sobre os ombros pálidos.

-Não é ciúme...eu só queria ter mais tempo com você.

-Eu também. Mas uma coisa de cada vez. Ele está se adaptando bem. Sei que você fala assim, mas tem sido um pai maravilhoso. Você está deixando ele ser criança, e isso é importante.

Aldebaran continuou penteando-lhe com os dedos. Ele nunca imaginou que fosse tão relaxante ser tocado daquela forma.

-Eu queria que ele tivesse a infância que eu não conheci. Espero não estar agindo errado.

-Claro que não está errado. Você acha que ele não vai aprender se brincar ao invés de ser submetido a treinos?

-Meu Mestre teria discordado. – Mu disse baixando os olhos.

-Shion era de outra geração. Ainda lembro como ele o tratava cheio de rigidez, como o batia, destruía-lhe as mãos com aquela palmatória. – Aldebaran ficou sério, terminando de ajeitar os fios rebeldes que caíam na fronte de Mu.

-Meu Mestre foi como um pai para mim. Não posso reclamar.

-Embora eu odiasse vê-lo sofrer, entendo que havia pressa em habilitar cavaleiros de ouro o quanto antes. Esta fase já acabou.

-Engraçado, estou lembrando de quando éramos pequenos. Eu te fiz me levar à feira de Rodorio porque queria tomar sorvete e comer maçã-do-amor. – Mu riu-se. – Você falava tão bem destas coisas que eu fiquei curioso. Lembra?

-Como eu poderia esquecer?

Ele recordava o evento com precisão de detalhes. Fugiram quando Shion estava tratando dos assuntos de Patriarca, enganaram os guardas. Conseguiram umas moedas apresentando truques na praça, usando força e telecinese. Uma loucura completa. Entupiram-se de doces, viram um teatro de marionetes. Voltaram tarde, exaustos.

-Eu acho que foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida até então. Nunca me diverti tanto.

-É, mas o Shion ficou furioso. Ameaçou te espancar até sangrar.

-Por Zeus, você assumiu a culpa. Eu quem fiz a besteira... praticamente te obriguei.

Aldebaran não só tomou a responsabilidade para si, como apanhou no lugar de Mu. Ele se desesperou com o estalar da primeira vergastada nas costas nuas do amigo. Quis confessar o malfeito, mas o outro lhe disse sem palavras "Está tudo bem. Não chore.".

-Te deixei feliz. Valeu a pena.

-Até hoje eu me sinto envergonhado por isso... como se estivesse em débito contigo, por sua bondade.

-Não seja por isso. –Aldebaran o beijou no canto dos lábios suavemente. – Pronto, eu acabei de quitar sua dívida.

-Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil... – Ele disse, com um sorriso tímido.

-É fácil, Mu, se tentarmos não complicar o que é simples. Como o Kiki. Você precisa relaxar.

-É que ele é tão precioso. Tenho medo de perdê-lo. Estou sendo exagerado?

-Todo o pai ama seu filho. Mas, infelizmente não há como protegê-lo de tudo, mesmo sendo um cavaleiro como você.

-Eu ando um pouco assustado. Tem algo que eu gostaria de mostrá-lo. –Ele levantou-se, puxando Aldebaran pela mão.– Vem.

Mu levou-o até a sala. O cômodo estava à meia-luz, como o habitual. Pegou um castiçal sobre um móvel.

-Você sabe que esta torre teve uma importância fundamental na última Guerra Santa. Alguns tesouros lemurianos, pedaços de armaduras, todas estas coisas ficaram aqui. Muito bem guardadas, numa câmara acessível apenas por telecinese. A maioria destas coisas tem apenas valor sentimental ou histórico... veja.

Ele aproximou-se de um dos cantos mal iluminados da sala, revelando um quadro na parede. A tela estava craquelada, escurecida pelo tempo, mas podia-se ver que era uma obra belíssima.

-É uma pintura a óleo, parece muito antiga. Eu entendo mais de restauração de madeira, mas posso limpá-la. Você sabe de quem é?

-Não, mas ouvi meu Mestre contar que Aaron, o rapaz que foi apossado pelo espírito de Hades, era um pintor. Diz a lenda que era obcecado por esta figura de anjo de olhos vermelhos... como os de seu melhor amigo. Eu achei que todos estes quadros estivessem destruídos.

-Deve ser um estudo para o definitivo.

-Sim, imagino que sim. – Mu pousou o castiçal sobre o aparador.

-É realmente impressionante que estivesse aqui.

-Não, Aldebaran, o impressionante foi que eu o encontrei no meio da minha sala, sem sequer jamais tê-lo visto antes.

O moreno arregalou os olhos.

-Você não está querendo dizer que...

-Isso mesmo. É o que tenho pensado!

-Por Athena! Agora com você falando... quando ele pulou do beiral, não foi como um corpo caindo. Ele estava leve, justamente como você.

-É um _prodígio_. – Mu balbuciou, sorrindo atônito.

o0O0o

Kiki sonhava em seu sonho de criança. Sonhava com um quadro bonito, um anjo. O anjo tinha olhos vermelhos, como os cabelos da mamãe e as maçãs bem doces. Mas no sonho não tinha mamãe. Ele era Kiki, mas não era Kiki. Coisa estranha!

Ele tinha um corpo diferente, alto e macio. Sentia as madeixas longas roçarem as costas. Ele tinha visto o anjo do quadro. Era um garoto de cabelos escuros.

Ele estava na Torre. Alguém estava chamando, um nome que não era Kiki. Era o mestre. Um mestre que não era mestre Mu.

"Vem logo, menina!" – Chamava o mestre. E ele ia.

o0O0o

-É tão bonitinho. Quem vê até pensa que é só um bebê inocente.

-Mas é, Mu. Ele ainda não tem noção das próprias habilidades.

-Não acha nem um pouco assustador? – Mu disse, alisando a madeira do bercinho que o companheiro tinha feito com tanto esmero.

-Não tanto. Vai dizer que quando criança você não tinha nenhuma habilidade lemuriana? Nem um pouquinho de cosmo?

-Acho que tinha. Mas não era _assim_. Ele é tão pequeno ainda.

-Nima não nos avisou? É uma criança precoce. Vamos ter que lidar com isso.

O menino respirava tranqüilo, com um dedão na boca, aninhado nas cobertas.

-Com o que será que ele sonha?

-Não sei. – Aldebaran passou um braço sobre os seus ombros. –Não parece um sonho ruim.

-Ah, eu me sinto tão melhor com você por aqui. Tanta paz. – Mu lamentou, recostando-se melhor no corpo do amante. - Eu não sei o que vou fazer quando você precisar voltar para casa.

-Casa? Eu estou em casa.

Olharam-se ternamente e sorriram. Eram uma família.

**Fim. **

Kasaya - um traje comumente utilizado por monges e religiosos do centro-sul da Ásia: nada mais que um tecido triangular de cor viva enrolado ao redor do corpo nu, deixando um braço exposto. Para quem não conhece, é o traje "civil" que Mu aparece vestindo em Episódio G. (pesquisa e explicação da Deneb, eu apenas roubei) 

Bom, como fiz esta fic muito em cima da hora (por minha própria culpa), acabei sentindo algumas partes meio _familiares_ demais. Espero não ter copiado nada de ninguém inconscientemente. paranóia


End file.
